Todo Cambia
by Kuki-Chan
Summary: Aqui está el verdadero cap. 4; gracias por su apoyo, los quiero! Forever Ryoma
1. Chapter 1

_**Harta**_

Bien, si eso quería, eso tendría.

Estaba harta, harta de que la ignorara, harta de hacer como si no estuviera aquí, harta de permanecer callada y sonreír como boba. Si como boba, pero ya no más si Ryoma Echizen la quería ignorar, pues eso tendría ya que ella también lo haría. Se acabó lo tonta de Sakuno Ryusaky. Recordó melancólicamente la conversación con Ryoma, la cual la llevó a tomar esa decisión.

_FLASH BACK_

_Caminaba tranquilamente hacia las canchas de tenis del equipo masculino, por el encargo de su abuela y se quedó de piedra al ver a una chica colgada "literalmente" del cuello de Ryoma, todos lo molestaban y se reían, todos menos Sakuno, porque no lo veía absolutamente gracioso en nada, se le contrajo el estómago. Se acercó con suaves movimientos y trató de escuchar_

_-Tengo ganas de volver a ver a Nanjiro y Rinko, hace mucho que no los veo, y me cansé de esperar además estoy de vacaciones y pues, me dije ¿Por qué no visitar a Ryoma y a sus padres? Y vine enseguida. _

_-Hmp, por que no te quedaste en América-quiso saber Ryoma frunciendo el ceño y tratando de alejarla de él_

_-Vamos Ryoma-chibisuke, yo te extraño mucho… tu también deberías extrañarme, no nos vemos después de 2 años y así es como me recibes… además tu y yo somos…-_

_No quería escuchar, NO QUERÍA ESCUCHAR, así que hizo un sonido con su garganta para dar a entender que ella también estaba ahí. Todos la miraron, sorprendidos_

_-ano…etto…_

_-Que sucede Sakuno-chan-quiso saber Eiji mirándola con su habitual sonrisa_

_-etto….-Sakuno bajó el rostro sonrojada_

_-Vas a hablar o no-preguntó Ryoma Todos lo miraron enojados -¿Qué?!, no tengo todo el día, tengo que en…_

_-Ya sabemos que tienes de "entrenar"-respondió Sakuno ácidamente haciendo que todos se sorprendan en especial Ryoma ya que ella nunca le hablaba de ese modo- Pero mi abuela me pidió que les avisara que hay reunión del club de tenis, para acordar los horarios de entrenamientos en vacaciones_

_-pues te demoraste mucho en decirlo-apuntó Ryoma-además tu tendrás que…_

_-lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia-le espetó Sakuno fríamente, ahora SI SOPRENDIENDO a todos-en fin, mi abuela quiere que vallan a su oficina a la hora de salida._

_-Te encuentras bien Sakuno-chan?-preguntó Momo_

_-De maravilla, momo-sempai-dijo Sakuno sonriendo, miró su reloj y exclamó–oeeee tengo que apurarme nos vemos sempai-tachi_

_Se alejó de los chicos con paso decidido, y mientras lo hacia un surco de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos cayendo por sus mejillas. Corrió, corrió y corrió, no le importó que comenzaba a llover, no le importaba que se estuviera empapando, no le importó haber callado a Ryoma, mejor aún se sintió extrañamente poderosa. Que le gustó_

_FIN FLAH BACK_

Estaba decidida, se iba a ir; era mejor pasar las vacaciones lejos de él, aunque le doliera, no podia seguir en un sitio donde no la querían. No lo decia por sus sempais si no por Ryoma. Iba a aceptar la propuesta de sus padres de irse de vacaciones a E.E.U.U con ellos hasta que se reanuden las clases. Marcó el teléfono de su madre y suspiró mientras esperaba que la atendieran…

_-¿Aló?_

-Hola mamá-saludo

_-¿sakuno?, ¿Qué sucede hija?_

-Pues..etto…verás…-y le platico sobre su desición, su madres emocionada le dijo que la ayudaría y no había problema

_-Aya, ahora solo habla con tu abuela, ok-le dijo su mamá_

-esta bien, mamá luego te llamo

_-Un beso cuidate mucho hija_

-tu también, un beso a papá..se despidió y colgo

POV RYOMA

Bien, a mi no me importaba, no me importaba que mi hermana aya llegado y me moleste; no me importa que Sakuno se haya ido de vacaciones a EEUU.

Además porque a él le debe preocupar ella, no lo entendía él y ella no eran nada…

¿Su amiga?...No

¿su compañera? Podría ser

¿era alguien importante para él? Si…o no…ni el mismo lo sabía

Pero si sabía que estaba ¿triste?, ¿molesto?

¿Por qué?

Porque la dejó irse, sin decirle cuales eran sus sentimientos

¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos?

¿La amaba?, no muy pornto

¿L a quería?, si y más de lo que podía querer a un "compañera"

O eso creía…

Habían pasado ya las vacaciones de verano, y todos se encontraban de nuevo en la escuela… tomoka gritando como siempre, horio presumiendo sobre su tenis, kachiro y katsuo hablando sobre las trabajos de matematica…"Que aburrido "pensó Ryoma hasta que escucho

-Oye, tomoka, es cierto que regresa sakuno?-preguntó una de sus compañeras

-sipi!!1, estoy feliz MUYYY FELIZZZZZ!!, RYOMA-SAMAAAA-practicamente se me arrojó a los brazos

-Basta Osakada

-Estas feliz por Sakuno-chan?

-hmp..a…

Y antes que pudiera decir, el profesor de ingles entra a clases

-Bien chicos, denle la bienvenida a la a lumna

Ryoma no prestaba atencion hasta que…

-Sakuno Ryusaki…

Eso lo distrajo…y miró en dirección a la puerta…

Se quedó boquiabierto….

Continuara

Bueno…jejeje, se que debo ponerme al día con mis otros ficts pero esto se me ocurrio de la nada y pues quieria escribirlo…jejeje

Bueno preonto la continuacion de otro….

Kuki-chan


	2. ¿Ryoma celoso?

Otra Historia… supongo que no tengo remedio…

Otra Historia… supongo que no tengo remedio….jejeje

**Disclaimer**_: Estos personajes NO son míos, son de su creador (no me acuerdo el nombre), pero…me gustarían que si lo fueran Míos!…TwT_

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Capitulo 2 : ¿Ryoma Celoso?**

**POV RYOMA**

Bien, todo esto es extraño, ¿Qué me sucede?, ¿por qué se me cae… ¡un momento!…esto es baba?.Por qué todos le lanzan preguntas como "¿Sakuno, ¡wow! Te vez preciosa", "Sakuno-chan dime ¿ya tienes novio?", "¿Quieres salir con migo luego de clases?".

Que es este sentimiento que tengo dentro de mi…¿Celos?, ¿De mis compañeros?, ¡ja! Debo estar bromeando. ¿por qué sentiría celos de ellos?, ¿soy mejor que todos ellos, tengo buenas notas, soy bueno en el tenis?. Solo me estoy confundiendo, yo…solo estoy preocupado por mi amiga.

¿Amiga?

Bueno, bueno, para que negarlo. Esta hermosa, su cabello antes sujeto por dos largas trenzas, ahora estaba completamente suelto y caía libremente por su espalda salvo por dos ganchos plateados que sujetaban su serquillo, sus lindos ojos color carmesí eran tiernos y transmitían paz. Y esa sonrisa que hacía derretir a más de uno. Esta más alta y su cuerpo tiene más curvas.

¿En qué estoy pensando?, no debería juntarme mucho con mi padre, me estoy volviendo un depravado

Mierda!, ¿me esta viendo a mi?, no no apartes la mirada, finje indiferencia, vamos Ryoma!. ¿Por qué me mira como si quisiera matarme?, no espera…sus ojos tiene ¿fuego?

Genial, ahora ¿qué le hice?

**FIN POV RYOMA**

**POV SAKUNO**

Estaba sorprendida, ¿Ryoma me estaba mirando?, no debo quitar mis ojos de los suyos, ¡Vamos Sakuno, Tu puedes! demuéstrale que ya eres una de las que iba corriendo detrás de él. Respira, ¿por qué finge indiferencia?, ¡rayos!, Sakuno, serénate, respira, inhala, exhala…

Oh …esta tan guapo…sus ojos gatunos me miraban con ¿sorpresa?, ¿ternura? ¡Qué! No no puede ser…Ryoma solo se preocupa su tenis y nada más…esta tratando de confundirme

Mátalo con la mirada, mátalo con la mirada

Jajajaja, esta nervioso, ¿por qué esta nervioso?, oh ya sé piensa que quiero hacerle algo malo…jeje

Ay pero se ve tan guapo, esta más alto, y su cabello esta mucho más rebelde jojojojo ¿Por qué sonreí?

Me esta mirando como si le preocupara mi salud

¿Cree que estoy enferma?...¿doble personalidad? Ay ya no se que pensar con Ryoma…

**FIN POV SAKUNO**

**-**Bien ¿Por qué no la saludan luego de terminar las clases…

-Hai

-Por supuesto

-Desde Luego

-Ajá

-No hay problema

Eran chicos de su salón los quienes contestaron…aún todos babeando por ella, hasta que alguien gritó

-Un momento!, Tu eres Ojos Carmesí…

¿Ojos Carmesí?-preguntaron los chicos incluyendo el profesor

-La nueva modelo de la revista de modas de EEUU-respondió otra

-si es cierto, se le parece

-¿Eres tu Sakuno-chan?

-¿Sakuno es Ojos Carmesí?

¿Quién rayos es Ojos Carmesí? Se preguntaba Ryoma confundido…bueno él nunca leía esas "tonterías" ¿Sakuno era modelo?

-etto…-sonrió Sakuno algo sonrosada- si, si soy Ojos Carmesí

-oeeee!, eres tú-chillaba una de sus compañeras-¡Sakuno-chan es famosa!

-Tienes que contarnos como lograste ser modelo

-Si si-corroboraron todas las chicas

-ano…, yo…

-Vamos, alumnas luego hostigan a Ryusaki-el profesor al rescate, Sakuno suspiró aliviada-vamos, vamos a sus asientos

Las clases transcurrieron normales salvo para Ryoma y Sakuno los cuales siempre se miraban de soslayo y a veces al encontrar la mirada del otro, sonrojarse. Sentían que el pecho se les oprimía su corazón latía más y más. ¿Qué era eso que sentían el uno por el otro?

Ni ellos mismo lo sabían…

--Continuara--

Hola!, se que no es muy largo el capitulo, pero espero que sea de su agrado….

Bye bye

Kuki-chan


	3. Ojos Carmesi

Dejen reviews – hablando

Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews - pensando_

_**Dejen reviews - recuerdos**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner**_

**Disclaimer**_: Estos personajes NO son míos, son de su creador (no me acuerdo el nombre), aunque me gustarían que fueran Míos!…TwT_

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Capitulo 3: Ojos Carmesí**

Las clases pasaron rápidamente para molestia de Sakuno, que aunque por una parte quería irse y por otra quedarse junto a Ryoma, al igual que Ryoma quería quedarse junto a ella.

Tocó el timbre que daba hora del receso. Todos suspiraron aliviados, ya que justo el profesor iba a tomar examen oral.

-Que suertudos son-comento el Profesor moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado- la próxima clase comenzamos con un examen oral y luego el escrito

Las quejas de los alumnos son se hicieron esperar…

-Que?!

-No puede ser

-Pero…

-Profesor…

-No diga eso…

-Basta!- exclamo el profesor- es mi última palabra- todos se callaron resignados. Luego este recogió sus cosas y salió del salón. Sakuno suspiró y trató de ponerse de pie, pero estaba siendo rodeada prácticamente por todos los alumnos de su salón.

-Sakuno-chan ¿nos vas a decir por qué te hiciste modelo?

-Como lo lograste sakuno-chan?

-¿Sales con migo sakuno?-preugntó uno de sus amigos

-¬.¬ dejenla en paz!-la ayudó Tomoka tratando de aunyentar a los demás

-Tomo-chan esta bien- le dijo Sakuno sonriendo-¿quieren saberlo?

-Si!

-por supuesto!

-Claro

-Desde luego

-Vamos cuenta!

-Bien, pues todo comenzo…

**-Oh! Vamos mamá, ¿como podré ser yo?-me quejé tratando de disuadirla a presentarme a ese casting**

**-Sakuno, tu eres preciosa-me dijo mi mamá- solo que tu no te das cuenta**

**-Pero mamá, lo soy, pero no lo suficiente para ser la nueva modelo de la empresa "MiUchiUzu" debes estar loca madre**

**-oh por favor Sakuno, hija si no quedas ya no importa, pero no pierdas a oportunidad ¿ok?**

**-¿Oportunidad?-mi madre me miraba con ojitos al estilo el gato con botas y no pude negarme-oh bueno!-suspiré resignada**

**-Yupi!- saltó emocionada y me llevo de compras (fue una tortura)**

**Luego de estar prácticamente Toda la mañana en el centro comercial, me llevo a comer a un restaurante cerca de ahí, algo ligero y rápido ya que el casting comenzaba a las cuatro y eran las dos. **

**-Mamá el edifico no se va a mover…**

**-si pero debemos llegar a temprano debe haber una gran fila-pidió un taxi y nos llevó hasta el lugar donde se iba a llevar acabo las pruebas. Y tenía razón había una fila…uff tanta gente se ofrece para ser modelo**

**-Vamos Mamá, tu crees que pueda quedar ¡míralas!-había chicas muy guapas y rubias y de ojos claros estaba claramente desanimada- no soy competencia…**

**-Calla, Sakuno-y me empujó hasta la fila de postulantes. Estuvimos ahí por más de 3 horas antes de que llegara mi turno**

**-¿Sakuno Ryusaki?- me paré, el empleado me miró sonriendo y agregó- vamos es tu turno**

**-kami, que esto acabe rápido-susurró mientras iba hacia donde me indicaba el joven tratando de ignorar el guiño de ojos que recibí por él.**

**Caminé hacia donde se encontraban todos los que a mi parecer eran los jueces del determinado casting y oí que empezaban a criticar.**

**-queremos a alguien que nos represente, linda figura, no extravagante, lindos ojos, no de contacto, linda sonrisa, libre, natural…**

**-Con personalidad**

**-Alguien tranquila, romántica, etc, etc…**

**-Lo sabemos-decía el encargado del casting, pero sintiendo que no estaban solo me voltio a ver-¿sigues tú?**

**Mes sonroje al ver que todos me miraban y sonreí –si **

**-bien, di lo primero que se te venga a la mente-me estaban probando**

**Aún resonaban sus peticiones en mi cabeza así, que sin ser demasiado artificial, di mi mejor sonrisa y recordando el apodo que mi Madre me pudo dije –Ojos Carmesí –con un suave color rojo en mis mejillas - es para mí, lo que yo para ti.**

**Todos me miraron sorprendidos, pensé que ni siquiera les agradé, pero antes de dar más de tres pasos a la salida un grito me espantó**

**-Es ella!, ella será la nueva imagen para nuestra empresa …-no supe como reaccionar, estaba sorprendida y alucinada **

**-¿Como te llamas preciosa?- me preguntó una señora con una sonrisa en el rostro**

**-Sakuno Ryusaki –respondí nerviosa**

**-Wow eres Japonesa ¿no?-yo asentí- pues ¡bien!, ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**-mmm… 14 años, cumpliré los 15 muy pronto**

-**Ósea aún eres menor de edad-yo asentí algo sonrojada, ella rió- vamos cielo no te pongas así, estas ¿sola?**

**-no, mi mamá está afuera**

**-entonces tráela, vamos ve rápido- salí volando del estudio mientras miraba que el productor les decía a todas las postulantes que ya había alguien adecuada para el papel. Llamé a mi madre a bases de señas y me miró sonriendo aunque algo sorprendida**

**- ¿Tú eres la nueva cara de esta empresa?-preguntó mientras la conducía al estudio**

**-Si mamá soy yo…-reí por su expresión atontada**

**Luego estuvimos por más de 4 horas hablando sobre el contrato, tenía que regresar a EEUU en todas las vacaciones, y cuando se quisiera lanzar algo nuevo al mercado, ellos vendrían a Japón para las grabaciones. Aceptamos el contrato con tal que no interfiera con mis estudios…**

-wow Sakuno, y ¿solo estuviste haciendo comerciales?-preguntó una de sus amigas

-No-sonrió – también estuve estudiando, practicando tenis, etc n.n –sonrió a sus amigos

-Y ¿Qué tal?-preguntó Tomota –lograste darle a la pelota jajaja

-Tomo-chan-se sonrojó-pues si, ya le puedo dar...

-jajajajaja-todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, Ryoma sonrió de lado Sakuno Ryusaki no se llevaba muy bien con el tenis, pero parecía haber mejorado. La miró a los ojos, y vió que esta también lo miraba, se ruborizó_ "Necesito mi gorra"_ pensó mientras salía del salón pero antes de irse escucho claramente como Sakuno decía _"Mada Mada Dane."_

O.O lo sorprendió

--conrinuará--

¡Hola!, si lo sé, otra vez si se que me estoy demorando pero es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, mis exámenes, trabajos, exposiciones me tiene loca…(_**inner : Más de lo que ya estaba u.u**_) ¬.¬ hpm, en fin trataré de escribir más deprisa los capitulos…pero no prometo nada…n.n

Bye bye

Kuki-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Dejen reviews – hablando

Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews - pensando_

_**Dejen reviews - recuerdos**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner**_

**Disclaimer**_: Estos personajes NO son míos, …TwT_

_**Aclaraciones: Bueno chicas y chicos, gracias a sus comentarios he decidido seguir con este fict; y tienen razón al decir que esa "copiona" es una persona con falta de imaginacion, personalidad, y sobre todo falta de cerebro y autorespeto a ella misma. No puedo ingresar la pagina aquella (aunque lo he intentado TwT), y me gustaría que por favor me pongan un comentaria diciendole q por favor cierre su blog en esa pagina; aquí les dejo el enlace: **__**.?s=e38ae6473d7ae278d3d9b29998ca45eb&p=1230400557#post1230400557**_

_**Por favor, si contactan con la autora, háganle saber que daña la integridad de un FAN del anime. En fin, sin más que decir…aquí está el capitulo prometido…^^**_

**(~*****~`o.o´~*****~)(~*****~`o.o´~*****~)(~*****~`o.o´~*****~)(~*****~`o.o´~*****~)**

-_wow Sakuno, y ¿solo estuviste haciendo comerciales?-preguntó una de sus amigas_

_-No-sonrió – también estuve estudiando, practicando tenis, etc n.n –sonrió a sus amigos_

_-Y ¿Qué tal?-preguntó Tomota –lograste darle a la pelota jajaja_

_-Tomo-chan-se sonrojó-pues si, ya le puedo dar..._

_-jajajajaja-todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, Ryoma sonrió de lado Sakuno Ryusaki no se llevaba muy bien con el tenis, pero parecía haber mejorado. La miró a los ojos, y vió que esta también lo miraba, se ruborizó__ "Necesito mi gorra"__ pensó mientras salía del salón pero antes de irse escucho claramente como Sakuno decía __"Mada Mada Dane."_

_O.O lo sorprendió_

**Capitulo 4: Frustrante**

**POV SAKUNO**

"_¿Quién se creía Ryoma para reírse de mi?!!"; _pensó Sakuno algo molesta cuando lo vió sonreír, ante el comentario de Tomoka, _"Ay!!!,por Kami-sama ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?" _dejé escapar un suspiro mientras lo miraba y murmuré automáticamente –Mada Mada Dane…

Él abrió los ojos sorprendidos; y no fue el único, todos me miraron algunos divertidos, otros me dirigían miradas incrédulas, y los demás simplemente sonreían. Sonreí un poco mientras mis mejillas se teñían de un rojo potente.

-Ryusaky, ¿has dicho "_mada mada dane"_? –preguntó Horio sorprendido mientras de reojo miraba a Ryoma que seguía como estatua petrificada

-no que vá- dijo Tomoka con sarcasmo- por supuesto que lo ha dicho…Horio-baka

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-le exclamó molesto

-Pues lo que has oído…B-A-K-A-se burló Tomoka sonriendo

Entonces, empezaron a discutir mientras yo sonreía, _"Me había olvidado que siempre son así" _ desvié mi mirada para ser capturada por un par de ojos gatunos. Nos quedamos un rato mirándose mientras los demás volvían a sus cosas. Luego de un rápido movimiento de cabeza, aparte mis ojos de esa mirada incrédula que tenía Ryoma en su rostro, mostrando una sonrisa.

"_Que te pareció ¿eh?, Ryoma-kun" –_pense sonriendo burlonamente, ocasionando que Ryoma arrugue la frente expresando su molestia-mmm…parece ser que se enfado-murmuró para sí misma mientras trataba de no echarse a reir ahí mismo. Ví a Ryoma sacudirse la cabeza, bajar su gorra y murmurrar algo que no llegue a captar, antes de salir del aula. Entonces se escuchó

-_"Señorita Sakuno Ryusaky, Señorita Sakuno Ryusaky; por favor acercarse con la entrenadora del equipo Femenino de Tenis, repito, acercarse con la entrenadora del Equipo Femenino de Tenis"._

-oh, vaya –murmuré sorprendida-a lo mejor querie saber si aún quiero estar en el equipo

-¿vas a ir, Sakuno?-me preguntó Tomoka , la cual había dejado de discutir con Horio

-si, nos vemos luego Tomo-chan-dije antes de salir del aula antes de que quiera acompañarme. Y no es que no la quiera, es mi mejor amiga y siempre lo será, pero hay veces…suspiro mientras me camino tranquilamente hacia las canchas de tenis femenino.

**END POV SAKUNO**

**(~*****~`o.o´~*****~)(~*****~`o.o´~*****~)(~*****~`o.o´~*****~)(~*****~`o.o´~*****~)**

**POV RYOMA**

Salí rápidamente de ese lugar, mientras murmuraba, "hpm…", tratando de contener mi ira; ¿Quién se creía esa "niñita" que era?, estaba molesto

No…

¿enfadado?

Si…

¿decepcionado por que ella ya no me quería?

…

Arg!, que rayos te sucede Echizen Ryoma; ¿cuándo empezaste a sentir agrado hacia ella?. _(inner Ryoma: Ella siempre ha estado con nosotros a pesar de que siempre la tratábamos indiferentemente; _ ) Eso no es culpa nuestra, siempre se entrometía donde no la llamaban, aunque cuando terminábamos los partidos; o ganábamos los campeonatos siempre estaba con esa sonrisa sincera, tierna, amable,…O.ó

¬¬'No!, Sakuno Ryusaky solamente es una compañera de clases, nada más.

¿verdad?

…

…

…

Suspiré, francamente Sakuno Ryusaky si era un dolor de cabeza, llegué donde me proponía irme, cada vez que me gustaba… _(inner: …Huir ) …¬¬ _estar solo. La azotea, un lugar donde no había nadie que me perturbara. Me eché donde siempre mientras cubría mi rostro con mi gorra, tratando de excluirme del mundo, que en esos momentos era realmente frustrante.

Quería descansar…

Estar en paz…

Respirar aire puro…

Cierro los ojos, quiero dormir…una sensación de tranquilidad llena mi pecho y sobre todo la paz flotaba en el aire, me sentía feliz, y con mucha, mucha…

-ECHIZEN!!!!

-OCHIBI!!!!

…mucha mala suerte. ¬¬#

**END POV RYOMA**

**(~*****~`o.o´~*****~)(~*****~`o.o´~*****~)(~*****~`o.o´~*****~)(~*****~`o.o´~*****~)**

En ese momento Kikumaru Eiji y Momoshiro Takeshi, entraron abruptamente a la azotea

-Momo-sempai, Eiji-sempai ¿Qué sucede?

-ne, ne, ochibi ¿ya las has visto?

-¬¬ ¿a quién?

-a tu novia…

-¡¿A mí qué?!-gritó Ryoma entre sorprendido y espantado

-Sakuno-chan…la nieta de la entrenadora

-¿Ryusaky?-Ryoma vio como asentían y recordando lo que sucedió en el salón, frunce el ceño y agrega –hpm…ella no es mi novia; solo somos compañeros de clases

-¿seguro?-preguntaron con una mirada picara.

Ryoma bufó _"Pero que rayos les sucede a este par de idiotas". _ Se puso su gorra tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y dijo con firmeza

-Ryusaky solo es mi compañera de clases

-aaa…entonces no hay problema, ya que está siendo acosada por…Takeru Kishimtsu

Silencio

_¿Takeru Kishimtsu?._

_1..._

_2…_

_3…_

-¡¿NANI?!-exclamó furioso

Takeru Kishimtsu, su rival; aunque él este en el cub de futbol; y en otro salón; era el único que lo retaba siempre, ya sea en los cursos o en deportes.

Ryoma sin saber cómo, se puso de pie y salió como alma que lleva al diablo. Momo y Eiji se quedaron sorprendidos y a la vez con una idea en la cabeza.

**(~*****~`o.o´~*****~)(~*****~`o.o´~*****~)(~*****~`o.o´~*****~)(~*****~`o.o´~*****~)**

Ryoma caminaba por el patio de la escuela, buscando con la mirada a Kishimtsu, estaba furioso, quién se creía que era él para estar coqueando con Sakuno…

Entonces frenó su búsqueda

¿Por qué le dolía lo que acababan de decirle?

Sakuno… solamente era su compañera de clase, si solo eso; nada más.

Sonriendo por su _"absuerda preocupación"_ se dio la vuelta para regresar de donde había venido. Pero se quedó de piedra al ver a Sakuno riendo junto a…Kishimtsu, un dolor agudo cruzó por su estómago y entonces la desesperación, la duda, y sobre todo el dolor lo embargó. Tratando de ignorarlos quiso pasar olímpicamente de ellos; pero Takeru no lo quiso así.

-Vaya, vaya…si es Echizen-saludó sonriendo cínicamente

-hpm…¿Qué quieres Kishimtsu?-preguntó Ryoma ácidamente

-Pero que modales los tuyos…

-Metete en tus propios asuntos y no me molestes

-Habla bonito frente a una dama, Echizen-se quejó Takeru con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- ¿es acaso que no has tenido una buena educación?

-hpm...-miró a Sakuno mientras ella se sonrojaba y sonrió-lo siento…Sa-ku-no

O.O Sakuno se quedó sorprendida al saber que Ryoma le dice por su nombre; y sin saberlo sonríe un poco.

-En fin, acaso ¿solo dirás eso?-dijo Takeru tratando de aguijonarlo, lo cual logró ya que Ryoma frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido-lo sabía-voltió hacia a su acompañante- Sakuno-chan ¿quieres ir a tomar un refresco?

-NO-respondió Ryoma de forma automática

-Se lo pregunté a ella Echizen, no a ti-dijo Takeru mostrando un poco paciencia

-pues yo respondí por ella; además ella tiene que…que..

-¿Qué vas a inventar ahora Echizen?

-Eso no te interesa-dijo Ryoma con indiferencia

Ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido mostrando, obviamente, su desagrado del uno por el otro. Ambos abrieron sus bocas para ponerse a discutir hasta que Sakuno explotó.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer NO les interesa a ninguno de los dos!-chilló mientras los veía enfadada-así que si me permiten, ¡me voy!

Ambos chicos se quedaron de piedra al oír como los callaba y choteaba a ambos; mientras se iba.

**(~*****~`o.o´~*****~) CONTINUARÁ….. *w*(~*****~`o.o´~*****~)**

Hola, se que a muchas dejo con la intriga; pero creanme esto se pondrá aún mejor….jejeje

Kuki-chan


	5. Idiota

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes No son míos**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Disculpa**__: Hola a Todos, lo siento!, se que no merezco perdón y que seguramente todos ustedes me quieren, matar, destrozar, cortar en pedazos TwT. Pero por favor déjenme explicar que por un bloqueo y un mal fallo en la computadora; no he podido seguir con los capítulos; así que por favor tengan esto en cuenta; que prometo volver con mayor frecuencia. Además estoy trabajando y regresaré a estudiar en marzo. Así que puede que demore un poco más de lo previsto. Al mismo tiempo tengo que ocuparme de otrs obligaciones en mi casa y tener tiempo de dormir -! . Claro está que tmb debo ver animes y leer novelas..^^ (aparte de los libros). En fin, espero que les guste el cap. Y nos vemos cuando termine el capitulo. ^.^"_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

"_**Dejen reviews" - conciencia**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner **_

(intevenciones) – autora

**Todo**** Cambia  
****Ryo&Saku**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: kuki-chan**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Capitulo 5: Solo un Idiota**

**Pov Sakuno**

"Pero quién se creía que era ese par de idiotas" pensé mientras me dirigía hacia con enfado hacía mi casa.-yo no soy un objeto-susurré mientras me acercaba más y más a mi casa-Ryoma-kun eres un idiota

-¿Por qué?-la voz del mencionado la saco de sus pensamientos, haciéndola sonrojar y bajaba la mirada un poco. Hubo un poco de silencio, entonces Ryoma habló-tienes razón…

Sakuno se sorprendió-¿t-te…tengo razón?

-Si, después de todo, solo un idiota te seguiría…solo un idiota no sabría que le está sucediendo, solo un idiota puede querer besar a alguien que aprecia…solo un idiota dejaría de lado su practica de tenis para venir a disculpase con la única chica que le gustaría estar todo el día…

Sakuno se había quedado muda…¿acaso Ryoma, la quería besar?, ¿Ryoma la quería? ¿A ella?

Sakuno agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando. Eso era imposible

-No se de lo que hablas, Echizen…-

-Chê…supongo que debo de repetirlo…

-No hay nada que decir…además TU tienes novia…

-¿eh? –Ryoma abrió los ojos sorprendido-¿yo? ¿novia?

-Si…tú tienes novia…

-¿quién?- como se atrevía anegarla…¡Por Kami!

-se hombre, y reconócelo Echizen-entonces la vi, se acercaba conversando agradablemente con la sra. Echizen-y viene caminando con tu madre. Ryoma volteó y soltó una carcajada-¡no te rias!

-jajajaja…-Ryoma siguió riendo

-Ohh….Sakuno-chan –¿como haz estado?...

-Bien…gracias sra. Echizen….

-Me alegro, c ariño-le sonreí y ella agregó-pero no conoces a Thalía ¿no?, déjame presentarlas- ¡no!, ¡no quería conocerla!-Thalía ella es Sakuno Ryusaki; nieta de Sumire-sensei…la entrenadora de tenis en el colegio de Ryoma.

-Creo que nos vimos, antes de las vacaciones…

-Si-claro que lo recordaba…gracias a ti me fui…ô.ó

-Sakuno-chan, ella es Thalía…Thalía Echizen…mi sobrina…

1

2

3

¡BOOM!

¿Había dicho sobrina?...era prima de Ryoma…

Entonces…

Es por eso….

Que Ryoma se estaba riendo…

Me sonrojé furiosamente mientras Ryoma seguía riendo, lo cual solo causo que mi ponga más molesta…pero aún así habían primos que se casaban-lo siento mucho, sra. Echizen, pero debo irme…

-Ah…. Sobre eso…toma-le entregó un sobre-es una invitación a la boda de Thalía, después de tanto, ha decidido casarse…

-¿De verdad? ¿con quién?

Thalía sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa después de todo fue un malentendido mío.

-Anthony…tenemos 3 años juntos…y hace 5 mese me lo propuso…por eso vine a Japón…después de todo, quiero a Ryoma –lo sabía- y a Ryoga - ¿también a él?- como mis hermanos, ya que yo fui hija única –soy una boba…- y quiero que estemos juntos, en el día más feliz de mi vida

-Por supuesto, tu también estas invitada Sakuno-chan…-

-Yo…-sonreí mientras asentía- bueno…ya me tengo que retirar…hasta luego

Pero entonces Ryoma se acercó detrás de mi y me susurró-nos vemos mañana preciosa…-antes de plantarme un suave beso en la mejilla. Sentí como la sangre de todo i cuerpo subía a mi rostro, y con los ojos tapados por mi cerquillo entre a mi casa.

**END POV RYOMA**

-Vieron eso…-dijo Momoshiro sonriendo

-Lo vimos, lo vimos…-corroboró Eiji también sonriendo –el O'chibi esta enamorado….

Inui solamente escribía rápidamente en su cuaderno –gracias a Dios las prácticas se suspendieron…

Y los tres sonrieron con malicia…

Lo que le espera a Ryoma…

******************************************************************************************(I Love Anime!) *********************************************************************************************

_**Hola a Todos!**_

_**Losé… es muy corto….**_

_**Se que mucho me quieren matar…y lo entiendo, solo espero que entiendan que ahora estoy muy ocupada, y es probable que demore. Pero que no cunda el pánico, por ahora puede escribir más, así que a partir de este mes, podre actualizar más rápido. **_

_**^^ No dejaré este fict de ninguna manera, así que espero les guste el capitulo.**_

_**PD: estoy haciendo un nuevo Fict…con mi hermana Maga nee-san. Un conjunto de one-shot's de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Así que espero que lean también esos ¨.¨**_

_**Un Beso,**_

_**Kuki-chan**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes No son míos; pero esta historia Si es mía.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Hola a todos…si se que me quieren matar…descuartizar...cortarme en pedacitos y lanzarme a la chimenea más cercana. Pero!...realmente ocurrieron demasiadas cosas, no puedo decir que actualizare pronto…aunque…ahora ya tengo la computadora para mi…puedo escribir las historias. También tengo una noticia…ya se acercan los capítulos finales…sip…ya se termina TTwTT. **_

_**En fin…nos vemos abajo -.- ^o^"**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

"_**Dejen reviews" - conciencia**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner **_

(intevenciones) – autora

**Todo**** Cambia **

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

******Ryoma&Sakuno**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: kuki-chan**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Capitulo 6: Plan-para-unir-a-Echizen-y-a-Sakuno-chan**

-¿y…que piensan~nya?-preguntó Kikumaru Eiji mientras miraba a los demás miembros del Club de Tenis de Seigaku-

-¿a que quieres llegar, Eiji?-quiso saber Oishi mirándolo ceñudamente o.ô

-bueno…-comento Momoshiro sonriendo maliciosamente-parece ser que el pequeño Ryoma "aún" no sabe como tratar a una chica…así que…

-Pensaba que podríamos "ayudarlo" ~nya-terminó Eiji con una gran sonrisa

-Shhh…parece ser que solo quieren divertirse a costa de Echizen- habló Kaidou con el ceño fruncido-no me interesa…-

-Como si pudieras hacer algo, mamushi…-dijo Momoshiro-solo estorbarías

-¡¿qué has dicho?!-kaidou golpeó su frente con la de Momo-¡el único que estorbaría eres tú!

-¡¿Qué?!-a Momo le salió un tic en el ojo derecho-yo sería mucho más útil que tu en este tema…tu ni siquiera tienes novia..-

-¿y que sabes tú?-respondió Kaidou frunciendo el ceño

~ Silencio ~

-….-O\\_/O Kawamura

-….-O\\o/O Oishi

-….-OuO Eiji

-….-¬^¬ -Momo

-…..- —Ô-Ô— Inui

-…..-^w^ Fuji

-…..- sin expresión Tezuka (realmente no creo que se sorprenda xD)

Todos los miembros lo miraron sorprendidos…

-¿estás bromeando?-dijo Momo-¿realmente tienes novia?

-wauu…esa no me la esperaba~nya –dijo Eiji sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-bueno…supongo que nunca te lo preguntamos-habló Oishi con el rostro rojo-¡felicidades Kaidou!

-gracias, Oishi-sempai-

-¡Imposible!, tienes que estar bromeando!...¿qué chica puede haberte aceptado?-chilló Momo estupefacto

-Momo…-trató de calmarlo Kawamura tímidamente-no es problema que Kaidou tenga novia

-Taka-san, tu raqueta-dijo Fuji dándole una raqueta de tennis. La atmósfera cambió. Kawamura tenía un aura de poder y grito:

-¡Burning!, ¡nuestra pequeña mamushi tiene una chica!, ¡Grate!, ¡Good, Snake!

A todos les Salió una pequeña gota detrás de la cabeza ^.^", antes de que Inui le quite la raqueta a Kawamura.

-¿y que planean?-preguntó Fuji sonriendo

-pues solo queremos… "darle un pequeño empujoncito"~nya-comentó Eiji

-Si, solo tenemos que hacer que se den cuenta "de lo que sienten"-corroboró Momo-se nota a leguas que se gustan…pero Sakuno-chan está…tratando de no caer en las garras de Echizen

-sip~nya -agregó Eiji- pero pudimos ver que O'chibi está realmente interesado en Sakuno-chan

-Yo también lo vi-afirmó Inui con su cuaderno en la mano-creo que incluso la quiso besar…

-O.o-

-Chicos…están muy seguros de esto…¿no?-preguntó Oishi preocupado (siempre la mamá de Seigaku xD)-no queremos que digan eso y luego no sientan nada…

-Mmmm…además-comenzó Fuji-yo creo que había otro chico detrás de Sakuno-chan

-Oh! Lo dices por Takeru Kishimtsu ~nya-preguntó Eiji con el ceño algo fruncido-no quiero que Sakuno-chan se junte con él

-Cierto…ella está hecha para Echizen-asintió Momo confiado- para nadie más…

-¿y se puede saber…por qué debo de estar aquí yo?-Tezuka habló lentamente haciendo sobresaltar a todos. Se habían olvidado de él. ¬.¬#

-b-b-bu-bueno Buchou…-tartamudeo Momo nerviosamente-

-Bueno Tezuka…tú también debes estar acá-le reprochó Oishi –debemos velar con Echizen…es nuetsro Kouhai

Eiji y Momo se sonrieron…ya tenían a Oishi con ellos ^.^

-Así hacemos que no ocurra algo malo-comentó Fuji con una sonrisa algo extraña

-bueno…creo que si puedo ayudar está bien…-opinó Kawamura

-Ayudaré mucho mejor que Momoshiro-soltó Kaidou con una sonrisa auto suficiente

-¡¿Qué has dicho, víbora?!-exclamó Momo furioso

-¡¿no te lavas los oídos?!-

-¡Mejor que tú!-

-¡Pues entonces ya lo sabes!-

-¿saber qué?-

-¡Que-eres-un-cabeza-hueca!-

-¡Que Dem….!-

-Chicos, ya basta…tenemos que unirnos para ayudar a Ochibi~nya- dijo Eiji pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Momo-no se preocupen…tenemos otro aliado…

-¿otro aliado?-

Takeshi Momoshiro y Eiji Kikumaru sonrieron con verdadera maldad…

-Un aliado que atacará desde adentro…-dijo Momo misteriosamente

-No se preocupen...luego lo conocerán…-

Tezuka no digo nada, realmente no sabía que hacía ahí, pero para no aburrirse –porque tenía que cuidar su brazo- decidió dejar de protestar y simplemente seguir

-entonces…como lo haremos….¿ya saben?

-Podemos hacer contacto con ellos durante estos días…al menos hasta el fin de semana…-

-Si…luego de eso…asistiremos a una boda ~nya-habló Eiji-y ahí será donde nos pondremos en marcha…y ¡atacaremos con todo ~nya!

-¿Una Boda?-

-Si…y ahí ejecutaremos…_Plan para unir a orgulloso Echizen y a linda Sakuno-chan-_

_-_todo está planeado…y no habrá marcha atrás-

-entonces…¿contamos con todos? ~nya-

-Si-dijo Oishi firmemente con los ojos ardiendo de pasión (buena faceta no? xP)-ayudaré a Echizen a encontrar el amor…

-Si ayudaré-dijo Kawamura

-¡Lo haré!-gritaron Momo y Kaidou al unísono y se miraron molestos

-Será divertido…esta bien…cuenten con migo-sonrió Fuji aún con su sonrisa rara

-Obtendré buenos datos-comentó Inui escribiendo rápidamente en su cuaderno

-…ya fui invitado a la boda-Tezuka dio su aprobación al plan

-¡Excelente! ~nya-chilló Eiji Feliz-entonces…no vemos mañana

Y cada uno se despidió mientras pensaban por separado un plan para unir a la nueva pareja.

**(~*~`o.o´~*~)(~*~`o.o´~*~)(~*~`o.o´~*~)(~*~`o.o´~*~)**

Ryoma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda…algo le decía que no debía ir a la escuela mañana…pero como es orgulloso-e ignoró su instinto-no le prestó atención.

No sabe lo arrepentido que estaría

_**Continuará…**_

_**-  
(-El Príncipe del Tenis-)  
-**_

_**Bueno…espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…(no me maten xD); si tiene algún comentario…no duden de decírmelo, incluso y son reclamos…TTwTT.**_

_**También quiero agradecer todos los reviwes que me mandan desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y mi loca mente (principal la loca mente ¬_¬), quiero darles las gracias además, a todos lo que me ponen alertas y nos agregan como historia y Autora su favorita…¡arigatou!*reverencia***_

_**Pro último no sabría cuando volveré a actualizar…pero prometo que será-espero-dentro de unos días…, sin más que decir**_

_**Nos vemos,**_

_**Kuki-chan**_

_**Pd: espero lean mis otras Historias…a ver si les gustan…^.^"**_


	7. Incidentes

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes No son míos; pero esta historia Si es mía.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Espero que les guste este capitulo…realmente trato de subir lo más rápido posible..**_

_**X3… Disfruten el capitulo…..~~~~**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_**Dejen reviews – recuerdos**_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

"_Dejen reviews" - conciencia_

_**Dejen reviews – inner **_

(intevenciones) – autora

**Todo**** Cambia **

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

******Ryoma&Sakuno**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: kuki-chan**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Capitulo 7: Incidentes **

_**Pov Sakuno**_

"_¿Qué sucede?...esta semana ha sido realmente extraña"_

-realmente han ocurrido cosas extrañas-me dije a mi misma

_**Estaba caminando tranquilamente; Oishi-sempai me había dicho que mi abuela me estaba llamando así que caminé lentamente hacia los vestuarios de los del club de Tenis. Realmente no tenía prisa en llegar, por lo que mientras caminaba empecé a tararear "my heart will go on" de Celin Dion. Pero de un momento a otro, ya cerca de los vestuarios escucho alguien exclamar-¡cuidado!- y de pronto me encuentro siendo abrazada por alguien contra la pared. No supe que hacer hasta que escuché un -¡Crash!-y pude ver una maseta rota en el suelo…exactamente en donde estaba parada antes. La sangre se fue de mi rostro y levante la mirada para ver a Ryoma-kun mirándome preocupado. **_

_**No pude evitar sonrojarme, después de todo estaba entre sus brazos y pegada a su cuerpo-¡y que cuerpo!-y él acababa de salvarme de ese incidente.**_

_**-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó mirándome a los ojos**_

_**-si…-respondí con nerviosismo-¿q-quien me lanzó la maceta?**_

_**-No lo se-dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba. No había nadie. Me estrechó más**_

_**-Ryoma-kun…p-puedes soltarme ahora…-le dije**_

_**-mmm…puedo…pero no quiero-agregó mientras se acercaba más a mi, estaba a escasos centímetros de besarnos…cuando de pronto se escuchó**_

_**-Oh?...lo siento, no quise interrumpir-dijo una voz-pero Sumire-sensei está llamándote Sakuno-chan**_

_**Tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza, me solté de Ryoma y caminé hacia los vestuarios seguida de Fuji-sempai y Ryoma.**_

-Kami!, ¿qué te he hecho?-me lancé sobre mi cama y enterré mi rostro en la almohada-siempre que Ryoma-kun y yo nos vamos a besar; aparece alguien a interrumpir-me quejé frustrada

_-¿significa que deseas besar a Ryoma Echizen?-_una voz en mi cabeza me alertó.

NO!

¿o si?...

¡NO!, ¡no quería!

_-no te engañes a ti misma, amas a ese tonto y orgulloso de Ryoma-_

-no, él me engaño…..-

_-no olvides que esa chica es su prima; él jamás te engaño…además tu nunca dejaste de amarlo…-_

-…-

-¿_Acaso no recuerdas los que sucedió ayer en el almacén de tenis?...lo que estabas dispuesta…_

-O\\o/O-

_-vamos…recuerda…_

_**Acaba se salir de la oficina de su abuela, esta le había pedido que trajera unos folios que dejó de casualidad en el almacén. Suspiré algo aliviada…hoy no había practicas de tenis, así que podía ir tranquilamente porque no había nadie. Los miembros del club no estaban. Me acerque más al almacén y abrí la puerta; pude ver los folios sobre una mesa. Caminé hacia ellos sin titubear, los cogí y estaba lista para irme cuando alguien abre la puerta. Era Ryoma.**_

_**-¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunte sorprendida de verlo**_

_**-Me pidieron que lleve unos documentos para Ryusaki-sensei-**_

_**-¿de qué hablas?, mi abuela me pidió que lo lleve yo-dije con el ceño fruncido**_

_**-no, Tezuka-buchou me lo pidió a mí-respondió Ryoma **_

_**-bueno, deben ser otros papeles…estos son de mi abuela-dije mirándolo algo nerviosa, pero luego negué con la cabeza y agregué-bueno mejor me voy**_

_**Camine hasta la puerta y giré la manilla-no se abrió-**_

_**-¿que…pasa?-volví a girar el pomo-¡ábrete maldición!-golpee a puerta con el pie-¡Echizen!**_

_**-¿qué pasa?-me miró extrañado-¿no te ibas?**_

_**-¡como quieres que me vaya, si no se abre la puerta-sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos-¡no te hagas el loco!, ¡se cerró la puerta después de que tú entraste!**_

_**-yo no trabé la puerta-dijo frunciéndome el ceño y acercándose a la puerta para abrirla**_

_**Lo intentó pero no pudo. Maldición…esta encerrada con ese bruto, ahora no tenía escapatoria, patee la puerta más fuerte ocasionando que chillé del dolor. Él se rió-no te rías, Echizen y abre la puerta-**_

_**-Lo siento, Sakuno-chan, pero no he sido yo quien lo ha cerrado-dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente acercándose a mí**_

_**-A-a-alejate, Echizen-dije con voz algo temblorosa-y-yo gritaré…-pero antes de poder hacer algo el me acorraló contra la pared-Ry-yoma-kun…**_

_**-Sakuno…-nos miramos a los ojos durante un momento. Sus ojos me capturaron y me perdí en ellos. Esos hermosos ojos ambarinos ocasionaron que mi respiración sea más rápida y mis mejillas se pintaron de una rojo brillante- ya no puedo detenerme…**_

_**Entonces me besó.**_

_**Y fue lo mejor que me hubiera ocurrido.**_

_**Sus labios cogieron los míos de manera experta, fue suave, tierno y con sabor a ¿uva?. Por un segundo me quedé petrificada…¿Ryoma-kun me estaba besando?...no era un sueño…no era mi imaginación….**_

_**En otras palabras…SÍ era cierto.**_

_**Y estaba ocurriendo AHORA.**_

_**Sentí como una burbuja de felicidad se expandiera por mi pecho…estaba…en el cielo. Sus brazos me apretaron contra él, y automáticamente coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Era un lindo beso. **_

_**Mi primer beso.**_

_**Después de unos minutos nos separamos, me miró fijamente y yo le devolví la mirada mientras sentía que mi rostro se ponía más rojo. Me sonrió, fue una sonrisa linda, suave, y verdadera. Antes de poder decir algo –o abrir la boca para reclamarle –sus labios volvieron a besarme, esta vez apasionadamente. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, pero la incredulidad se fue al segundo siguiente, con un jadeo respondí el beso con la misma intensidad que Ryoma-kun lo estaba haciendo. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y una se quedó en mi cintura mientras la otra estaba detrás de mi cabeza. Rápidamente introduje mis dedos en mi sedoso y brillante cabellera, mientras tiraba su gorra al piso. Su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso de entrar, y yo no iba a negárselo. Abrí la boca un poco, pero fue suficiente. Ryoma-kun introdujo su lengua rápidamente moviéndola magistralmente y cogió la mía para "obligarla" a hacer lo mismo. **_

_**Lentamente, lo seguí…succioné su lengua con la mía, y con satisfacción pude escuchar como un suave sonido ronco salía de su pecho, eso me agradó y me hizo perder el miedo.**_

_**De un momento a otro estaba entre Ryoma y la pared, pero no me importó. Lo único que deseaba era que nadie me interrumpiese… o esa persona lo lamentaría. Pude sentir como me pegó a su cuerpo mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban por el control desenfrenado en que se encontraban. Mis manos dejaron sus cabellos para bajar con todo su amplio torso, deleitándose con sus músculos bien desarrollados. No supe ni como lo hice pero de un momento a otro, le quité la camisa a Ryoma, pude escuchar como gruñía suavemente mientras sus labios se desplazaban por mi rostro hasta mi cuello.**_

_**Jadié de deseo, realmente quería a Ryoma…nunca deje de quererlo. Lo amaba.**_

_**Siempre lo hice, pero durante este tiempo quise decirme a mi misma que podía encontrar a otra persona; que no sentía Amor por él, que era un simple "amor platónico", porque desde el primer día que lo vi…me deslumbró su maravillosa forma de ser; su pasión por el tenis, y su encantadora sonrisa. Creí que lo único que sentía por él, era un enamoramiento pasajero que se apagaría al irme y cuando lo vuelva a ver, no sentiría nada.**_

_**Estaba equivocada.**_

_**Ahora veo lo que no quise, amaba a Echizen Ryoma, a pesar de que sea torpe, frío, sarcástico, engreído, arrogante, y orgulloso…pero él era también, apasionado, tierno, amable, comprensivo, etc. Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos, al sentir como la mano de Ryoma se posicionaba sobre mi cadera. **_

_**-Ryusaki…Sakuno- murmuró sobre mi piel arrancándome más suspiros del que admitiría-no creo…que…-mordió mi cuello-debamos…-lamió mi lóbulo-seguir…**_

_**Torpemente asentí con la cabeza, mientras me daba vueltas; sentí como me besaba con más pasión pero me ayudó a descender sobre mis piernas. Repartió suaves besos por mi nariz, mis ojos, mis mejillas, mi frente y mis labios. Abrí mis ojos y vi que me miraba con una sonrisa, no era una sonrisa petulante; era una tierna y amable sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa.**_

_**-Me gustas-me dijo de pronto, lo miré sorprendida-siempre te vi a mi alrededor como una de mis fans-iba a interrumpir pero me callo con un beso, algo mareada lo escuché-pero cuando te fuiste, dejaste un vacío más grande del que creí. Pensé que era la costumbre…pero no lo fue, y poco a poco te extrañe más y más…**_

_**-Ryoma-kun…-**_

_**-espera no interrumpas…yo no creo que pueda volver a decirlo-lo miré sorprendida-cuando te volví a ver…estabas preciosa-me ruborice –y peor fue cuando ese cabeza hueca de Kishimtsu, puso sus ojos sobre ti…creí…**_

_**Pero entonces se abrió la puerta y aparecieron Kikumaru-sempai, y Oishi-sempai algo sudorosos.**_

_**-Chicos…-dijo Oishi algo sonrojado-lo..l-lo sentimos…no queríamos interrumpir algo…-**_

_**-Entonces váyanse-dijo Ryoma volviendo a su faceta orgullosa y mirando a sus sempais con el ceño fruncido-estábamos conversando**_

_**-lo siento, o'chibi…pero me tengo que llevar a Sakuno-chan-dijo Eiji mientras me cogía del brazo y me sacaba de ahí-Ryusaki-sensei necesita urgentemente los papeles…¿los tienes?-me preguntó. Yo asentí aún algo mareada por la información que acaba de recibir-entonces vámonos…-y entonces me jaló hacia afuera en dirección de la oficina de mi abuela. Creí verlo sonreír, pero creo que fue mi imaginación.**_

_**Mi abuela estaba algo molesta, pero no dijo ni hizo nada, por lo que me marché rápido de ahí.**_

-¡Maldición Kikumaru-sempai!...¿por qué nos interrumpiste?-exclamé furiosa de repente mientras lanzaba mi almohada contra la pared.

Desde ese momento empecé a evitar a Ryoma-kun, sabía que no iba a durar mucho…pero con todas mis fuerzas lo evité, no crucé miradas, y trataba de no quedarme a solas con él. Gracias al apoyo de Momoka-chan.

Pero después de ese día se me acabaron las excusas. Ya no podría evitarlo…

Y menos en la boda…

Que ya se acercaba…

-¿Ahora…qué hago?-

**End Pov Sakuno**

_**Continuará…**_

_**-  
(-El Príncipe del Tenis-)  
-**_

_**Holas!**_

_**Regrese más rápido de lo que creí….*sorprendida con ella misma*, pero ya se acerca el final…sip…ya solo falta capítulos…no se pierdan la siguiente actualización…**_

_**También quiero agradecer a los que me apoyan en esta historia, estoy muy feliz con las lectoras, muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas; realmente lo aprecio*de corazón*.**_

_**Nos vemos,**_

_**Kuki-chan**_

_**Pd: espero lean mis otras Historias…a ver si les gustan…^.^"**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes No son míos; pero esta historia Si es mía.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**X3… Disfruten el capitulo…..~~~~**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_**Dejen reviews – recuerdos**_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

"_Dejen reviews" - conciencia_

_**Dejen reviews – inner **_

(intevenciones) – autora

**Todo**** Cambia **

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

******Ryoma&Sakuno**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: kuki-chan**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Capitulo 8: ¡Me gustas! **

**Pov Ryoma**

"_¿Por qué me esta evitando?"_

¡Maldición!

Desde ese día, Sakuno ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra ni para decirle algo mordaz; y cada vez que estaban por quedarse a solas, ponía una excusa y se iba. Claramente me estaba evitando…todo el mundo se había dado cuenta.

Incluso ese idiota de Kishimtsu…siempre vagando alrededor de Sakuno para tener algo que decirle y acercarse a ella. Lo único divertido es que ella lo esquivaba y le iba lo más rápido posible. Eso me satisfacía, y cabreaba a él.

Pero luego EVIDENTEMENTE todo el mundo se dio cuenta que a mí también me ignoraba. Era frustrante.

_¿No le dije que me gustaba?_-pensé cabreado…nunca en mi vida me sentí así, ni siquiera el tenis me resultaba divertido. Me relajaba…si, pero desde ese día Sakuno no me prestó atención…bueno, al menos hasta ayer; aunque la manera en que tuve que detenerla fue algo más que sorprendente. Prácticamente tuve que "rogarle" para que hable con migo, y para que no saque cualquier excusa, lo hice en público y con una "mentira".

Pero estaba feliz, después de ese día…iríamos juntos a la boda. Aunque las cosas no terminaron como yo hubiera querido. Sabía que tenía una oportunidad.

Aún recuerdo su rostro resignado.

_**-Ryusaki…tu abuela me dijo que vayas a su oficina-era mentira, ella no estaba y no iba a regresar. Según Eiji –sempai, tenía una junta en otro colegio-**_

_**-¿Mi abuela?, ¿no tiene una junta?-¡rayos! Piensa Ryoma….-**_

_**Me encogí de hombros tratando de parecer casual- no lo sé, Eiji-sempai me lo dijo…-**_

_**-bueno...entonces me voy-dijo ella tratando se irse-no es necesario que me acompañes…-**_

_**Levanté una ceja sorprendido y le dije- ¿por qué no?**_

_**-No es algo necesario-**_

_**-Bueno…lo lamento pero yo SÍ tengo que ir. Hay junta del club en su oficina-**_

_**Ella no me respondió, pero pude ver que TODO el color de su rostro se iba. Bueno también era culpa suya por estar evitándome. **_

_**Esto no iba a ser nada fácil…**_

_**Caminamos juntos sin decir absolutamente ni una palabra. Ella ni me miraba mientras seguíamos el camino hasta el despacho de su abuela; y por mi parte ni siquiera sabía que decirle. Estaba tratando de crear un plan para que no me golpee, cuando se entere que su abuela no esta en la escuela.**_

_**Tuve que hablar con Momo-semapi y Eiji-sempai, para que me ayuden a que no halla nadie en el despacho; y que nadie nos moleste. Prácticamente los había amenazado y sobornado. Iba a hacerles la vida imposible si me interrumpían de nuevo. Además estoy seguro que podría golpear con mi raqueta a cualquier persona que nos interrumpiera. Sin importarme quien fuera.**_

_**Entramos tranquilamente en silencio, Sakuno se tensó al no ver a nadie dentro, y me miró con reproche y algo molesta.**_

_**-¿Dónde está mi abuela?-preguntó lanzándome rayos con los ojos, no pude evitar tragar algo asustado-bien…no me volveré a repetir…¿dónde está mi abuela, Echizen?**_

_**Ahora volvía a ser Echizen…se notaba que no quería estar a sola con migo, ¿es acaso que no le gusto?, ¿esta enamorada de otro?,¿entonces por qué me beso así la otra vez?...**_

_**No…**_

_**No iba a perder esta oportunidad…**_

_**Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.**_

_**-No esta-dije mirándola directamente a los ojos-está en otro colegio en una reunión-**_

_**-¿Entonces por qué…?-pero la interrumpí**_

_**-Porque quería hablar contigo, personalmente-le dije, ella se sonrojó-no hemos hablado desde ese día…**_

_**-no hay nada de que hablar…-**_

_**-¿Por eso me has estado evitando?-**_

_**-Yo no…-**_

_**-No lo niegues, Ryusaki Sakuno-dije algo cabreado-has huido de mí, y ni siquiera he podido explicarte lo que ocurrió**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Quiero que me digas la verdad…¿te gusta alguien?-ella se mordió el labio para evitar contestar, lo que me molestó-¿es acaso ese idiota de Kishimtsu?**_

_**-¡¿Qué?!...¡claro que no!-me gritó algo ofuscada-¡él no me gusta para nada!-No pude evitar sonreír feliz, pero al ver mi sonrisa la malinterpretó…porque algo molesta me dijo-pero eso no significa que me gustes tú.**_

_**-Claro que te gusto…-**_

_**-No, ya no lo haces…-fruncí el ceño, al ver que negaba nuestra relación**_

_**-Claro que te gusto…siempre lo he sabido-**_

_**-No sabes nada…yo no quiero nada de ti…-**_

_**-¡Pues yo si!-grité cabreado de tanta negación por su parte-¡me gustas!-**_

_**La habitación se sumió en un silencio algo abrumador, ella se había quedado con la boca abierta; y yo había explotado soltando algo que no quería AÚN decir…**_

_**-Quiero decir… que sé que te gusto desde que nos conocimos… no eres tan discreta que digamos.-Sakuno se sonrojó algo cohibida-no negaré que al inicio no me importó. Solo te veía como una compañera de clases, hasta que dejaste de venir…-Sakuno me miró algo sorprendida-entonces me di cuenta de que no te veía como compañera o amiga; al principio lo negué. Me dije firmemente a mi mismo, que solo te extrañaba porque estaba acostumbrado a que vengas a verme cuando jugaba, o practicaba.**_

_**-Yo…-**_

_**-déjame terminar, porque esto no lo volveré a repetir-le interrumpí con las mejillas ardiendo-poco a poco sentí tu presencia era lo que necesitaba. Te aparecías en mis sueños, y se me hacía algo difícil concentrarme en el tenis-baje la cabeza algo apenado-pero cuando te volví a ver…yo, supe que todo regresaría a la normalidad. Tú regresaste, pero no volviste a llamarme "Ryoma-kun", como siempre me gustó; y pasé a ser "Echizen". Estaba abrumado, pero me decía a mi mismo que ahora que ya habías llegado, todo regresaría a su cause. Lamentablemente, desde que ese idiota de Kishimtsu empezó a ir detrás de ti…yo supe lo que más temía.**_

_**-¿de qué hablas?-Ella estaba mirándome sorprendida y algo confundida-¿a que le temías…?**_

_**-¿no lo entiendes?-la miré intensamente-estaba celoso-agregué con voz baja. Parece ser que ella no me escuchó**_

_**-¿qué?-¡¿yo declarándome y no me escucha?! ¬.¬# **_

_**-¡Estaba celoso!-exclamé realmente colorado-¡ese imbécil…, quería que estés con él!. Y yo no podía permitirlo…**_

_**-¿por qué no podías permitirlo?-me preguntó. Dudé en contestar-¿Ryoma-kun?-mi corazón empezó a bombear la sangre de mi cuerpo hacia mi rostro, y sentí como mi cuerpo se paralizaba al escuchar mi propio nombre en los labios de ella.**_

_**-yo…-me acerque a ella y la acorralé contra la pared-es mejor que te lo muestre-fue lo único que dije antes de besarla apasionadamente. Ella se quedó rígida un momento, pero luego de una pausa; y de que tratara de separarse inútilmente; se rindió a mi beso y empezó a moverse ella también.**_

_**Me sentí aliviado, feliz, y en mi pecho se estremeció de manera cálida. La abracé fuertemente mientras no dejaba de besarla, sus labios como siempre sabían a fresa…deliciosa. Introduje mi lengua en su boca ocasionando que tanto ella como yo soltáramos un suave gemido, lentamente la saboree poco a poco, deleitándome con su sabor.**_

_**Mis manos empezaron a subir suavemente por su espalda mientras que las suyas se colocaron en mi pecho y se movían ávidamente. Ella era mi tormento, lo sabía y eso me causaba felicidad y miedo. Pude notar como ella abría mi camisa de manera temblorosa mientras aún nos besábamos fogosamente. Dejé de besarle los labios, para empezar con su cuello; succioné con pasión mientras ella jadeaba y se retorcía en mis brazos con placer.**_

_**Entonces entendí algo que ni yo mismo quise saber.**_

_**La quería. Todos estos años desde que la conocí, por fin supe lo que sentía por ella.**_

_**La amaba, sentía que sin ella, Jamás podría ser feliz. No podía imaginar una vida sin ella, sin su sonrisa, sin su cálida mirada, sin verla otra vez. Ya no había marcha atrás.**_

_**Y ella sería suya, y solo suya.**_

_**Otra vez, subí lentamente por su cuello y volví a coger sus labios con los míos, escuchando como un gemido moría entre nuestro beso. –Sakuno…-mi voz era ronca y suave-Sakuno-repetí con la voz agitada. Ella me miró-te quiero –dije mientras la miraba, ella se sonrojó pero sonrió enternecida-**_

_**-yo también-me susurró completamente roja, sentí de pronto como mi corazón empezó a desbordar un sentimiento que solo creí que el tenis me daba. Pasión, felicidad y tranquilidad. **_

_**Nos volvimos a besar esta vez, suavemente y antes de poder decir o hacer algo más; la puerta se volvió a abrir y en la puerta estaban personas que creí que no vendrían.**_

_**El capitán Tezuka, con Oishi, Fuji y –para mi mala suerte-la entrenadora Ryusaki. **_

_**-¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?!-chilló la entrenadora mientras veía que estaba con la camisa abierta y tenía a su nieta entre mis brazos**_

_**-abuela…yo…-Sakuno no sabía donde meter su cabeza-es que…yo…-cada vez se ponía más y más roja**_

_**-…-evite contacto con la mirada furiosa de la entrenadora-ya es tarde, debemos irnos…-traté de sacar a Sakuno de la oficina de su abuela pero ella dijo-**_

_**-Espera un rato Echizen-dijo la entrenadora Ryusaki-tenemos que hablar, ahora. Sakuno, ve a casa-**_

_**-Pero abuela, yo…-pero ella calló ante la mirada que esta le echó. Me miró algo preocupada-Ryoma-kun…**_

_**-No te preocupes-le dije-nos vemos mañana, no?. Iré a buscarte a las 4:00 pm para ir a la boda juntos-la miré mientras ella sonreía-hasta mañana**_

_**-Hasta mañana-dijo ella antes de salir de la oficina con una sonrisa mientras yo la veía irse sin importarme la mirada calculadora que me enviaba la entrenadora y la mirada divertida que tenían los otros-**_

Después de la bronca que me echó la entrenadora sobre como estoy pervirtiendo a su nieta; y de las consecuencias si la hacía sufrir. Me dio su consentimiento para llevarla a la boda.

Aunque pude sentir como me miraba con un aire burlón. Pero no me importó, y con la cabeza en alto y con una sonrisa salí del salón.

Solo había algo que le pedí a la entrenadora…No decírselo a mi padre…O no dejaría de molestarme de por vida.

Pero como siempre…las noticias vuelan…¬.¬ y cuando llegue a casa, mi familia y a lo sabía. Al parecer mi Madre, dijo que se lo dijo mi Padre; y que al parecer se lo dijo Ryoga, y a este se lo dijo Kikumaru-sempai; que lo escuchó de Momo-sempai. En la red de información…extrañamente también estaban Horio, Katsuo, la amiga de Sakuno, Momoka; Fuji-sempai, Kaidou-sempai, Oishi-sempai, Kawamura-sempai, Inui-sempai; e incluso Tezuka-buchou. Era muy extraño. ¿Cuánta gente estaba involucrada?. No lo sé, sí que simplemente hice algo que cualquiera haría.

Los ignoré.

_Ahora solo faltaba algo…_

_Preguntarle a Sakuno…si quería ser mi novia._

_Ojalá y no me rechace…pero… todo puede suceder._

**End Pov Ryoma**

_**Continuará…**_

_**-  
(-El Príncipe del Tenis-)  
-**_

_**Holas!**_

_**Jojojo…traté de hacerlo del punto de vista de Ryo-kun, ya que Saku-chan también tuvo su capitulo desde el suyo. Espero que este bien, ya que es desde el punto de vista de un chico. ^/./^**_

_**Bueno…ya se acerca el final…me gustaría preguntarles a ustedes mi linda audiencia…¿desean que halla Lemmon en la boda o en el ultimo capitulo?...a decir verdad, aún no sé si ellos deban dar ese paso…pero como regalo a mis lectores, deseo que ustedes decidan. Espero sus reviews…con su preferencia en él.**_

_**Otra cosa, debo aclarar que ya solo faltan dos capítulos más, si señores…ya pronto se acabará la historia….(TTwTT); y deseo terminarla como todo el mundo…¡con un Epílogo!...!.**_

_**También quiero agradecer a los que me apoyan en esta historia, estoy muy feliz con las lectoras, muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas; realmente lo aprecio*de corazón*.**_

_**Nos vemos,**_

_**Kuki-chan**_

_**Pd: Estoy en preparaciones con mi socia…para poner otra historia xD haber si les dan una oportunidad. xP**_


End file.
